


If You Want Something Done Right

by CelticGHardy



Category: The Following
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticGHardy/pseuds/CelticGHardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe visits Mike in the hospital. It's not a good visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Want Something Done Right

**Author's Note:**

> **SPOILERS** for 1.08. If you have not seen the episode yet and don't know what happens, turn back now.
> 
> Also, I'm being mean to Mike.

It's amazing what people will overlook if one wears a baseball cap and sunglasses. Joe hadn't had a single person take a double glance at him. Roderick was by his side, sheriff's badge helping them through a fair amount of doors. The room they were looking for did have two guards posted. A convenient report about a couple of hostile patients lured them downstairs. Joe entered the room, shutting the door behind him and Roderick standing outside to stop anyone from going in.

Mike was sleeping, one arm subconsciously protecting his chest. Joe looked over the bruises, remember how good Charlie was at fighting. He was almost tempted to just kill Mike. But he wouldn't bode well for his plans. He needed to know where Claire was. Grateful for the hospital bed, he used the restraints that were already on them and wrapped his wrists in them. Left hand gloved, he used it to cover his mouth. His right hand rested for a second on his neck before curling and tightening.

It took a few seconds for his body to react to the lessening oxygen. His arms tried to lift up and remove the obstruction. When they were stopped, Mike opened his eyes to see what was restricting them. His first sight was Joe. The panic in his eyes was intoxicating. Without much air, his attempts were sluggish, head barely able to move. The heart monitor started to beat faster, and louder. To quell it, he loosened his grasp, but didn't let go. It toned down a small bit. He was partially satisfied. “You know the question I'm about to ask, don't you?” he inquired, “Where is my wife, Agent Weston?”

Mike shook his head. There was a slight movement under his hand. He didn't need to remove it to know what he was trying to say. _I don't know._ “Now, that is a lie. We know you have clearance and you were told where she is.”

He shook his head. Joe lifted his hand to hear his whispers. “I don't know. They probably moved her and I don't know where she is now,” he muttered, eyes starting to water.

Joe thought about it. If he didn't know where Claire was, then there was no use for him. Charlie died for nothing. His hand began tightening again. Mike started gasping, reflexively fighting against his hold.

Roderick knocked twice before opening the door. “Hardy's in the hospital,” he reported.

He let go of Mike quickly, the other man coughing as air flooded in too fast. Angry, he leaned down to whisper, “ I had to kill a good friend because you wouldn't allow him to complete his task.” He rushed out at Roderick's urging.

Ryan reached Mike's floor just as Joe and Roderick turned the corner to the stairwell. His first concern was the missing guards. “Mike?” he called out, rushing into the room. He saw the restraints, and the new bruise starting to form on his neck.

“Roderick and Carroll,” he murmured, “Wanted to know about Claire Matthews.”

Ryan undid the bindings before sticking his head out. “Hey, can I get a nurse?” he shouted, “And lock down the hospital!”

He went back to Mike. “I didn't tell him,” he repeated, fighting to stay awake, “I didn't tell him.”

Ryan sighed and laid a hand on his shoulder. “Got it, Mike. You didn't tell him.”

**Author's Note:**

> ...You Need to Torture Them Yourself.
> 
> ....I'm crap at titles. Sorry.
> 
> Edit: [Tumblr post](http://veryrealimagination.tumblr.com/post/45279980480/short-following-fic-characters-joe-mike), If reblogging and liking is you thing.


End file.
